


A Daughter?

by youreinmyspot



Series: Mini Caffrey verse [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Kid Fic, Neal has a kid, Other, i don't own them, it makes me sad, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreinmyspot/pseuds/youreinmyspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal meets his daughter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short blurb. more to come... maybe  
> This is my first ever story, totaly un-beta'd, forgive me if it sucks  
> Btw I don't own White Collar, I know, sucks to be me

Abigail Caffrey stepped off the elevator and into the offices of the White Collar crime unit. She stood on the threshold, wondering what her father would be like. Would he have curly brown hair like hers? Were his eyes really the deep crystal blue that Kate had described? Was he firm but loving, like Vincent had been, always ready with a hug and a kind word; or would he be like Kate had been, too wrapped up in her work to really give a damn about her kid.  
Abby was torn from her reverie when her social worker, Regan Savage grabbed her hand and dragged her into the office of a man named Peter Burke.  
...  
Regan Savage fanned her face as she raced up the stairs, asking herself the same tho questions over and over again. Why did she wear heels today? And why had she let go of that little brat, Abigail's hand? She knew better! The last time Regan had let the nine year old out of her sight it had taken 3 hours, 4 squad cars, and a visit to every jewlery store in a 5 mile radius to find her. Regan came out of the stair well and found Abigail looking into the offices. She snatched the girls hand into her own and stormed up the stairs.  
...  
“I’m looking for Neal Caffrey.”  
Peter Burke looked up slowly from his computer, saving his work before closing out of his tabs and turning his attention to the red-faced woman in front of him.  
“I am here with Abigail Adler, Mr. Caffrey’s daughter.”  
Peter fought not to choke on his coffee. “I was not aware that Neal had a daughter.”  
“Neither did I.” Neal spoke softly from the doorway of Peter’s office, frozen in place, blue eyes locked with green ones.  
“You’re tall.” Abigail broke the tension in the room with her simple statement.  
Neal laughed and knelt down in front of the girl. “Hi,” he looked into her eyes, trying to seem as nonthreatening as possible. “I’m Neal. What’s your name?”  
Abbigail held his gaze for a moment before turning to face Regan. “I like him.” She hoisted herself up into one of Peter’s office chairs and kicked her legs back and forth. “I think I’ll stay.”


End file.
